giobasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kwagar Ocata
History At the beginning of all times there was Chaos and Order. Just like today Chaos and Order rules over the world. During the Days of the war between Ocata Order and Chaos the third prince of death was born. He was Named Kwagar Ocata. From a very early age Kwagars power was unlimited. He was trained in all forms of magic and combat. His strategy was the most feared when it came to war. Many people followed him. The came the day hey had enough with his father the cruelest being of all time and rebelled against him. Kwagar survived there fight and took up the crown and became ruler of death and chaos. Now Kwagar rules a vast Empire spanning from the lands of death and even into chaos to the mortal world Pirates of the Caribbean Online Priates of the Carribean Online was the first game the Emperor was on and its the birth place of the Empire. Captin Kwagar Captin Kwagar is the main of the Emperor. Name #Actual Name - Captin Kwagar #Role Play Name - Kwagar Ocata ##The Devil ##The God of Chaos and Death #Other Names ##Date Masamune ###The One Eyed Dragon ###Boss Masamune ###Big Boss of Oshu, Big Boss of Oslo ##Kenshin Himura ###Battousai the Manslayer ###The Legendary Assassin Guild #Guild Name - The Demon Empire #Guild Rank - Guildmaster Levels Will add more later. #Level - 32 Role Play The Role Play the Emperor is involved in. Brothers of Chaos #Name in the Brothers - Kwagar Ocata Family #All 13 Brothers of Chaos ##Loki ##Korda ##Apollo ##Ell ##Hammer ##Chameleon ##Aqueron Ocata ##Morderis Ocata, Hector Dreadeaston ##Bane ##Blaze ##Dieta ##Deathwin Imperial Norway #Emperor of the Empire. #Emperor, King of Norway #Leader of the Forsworn #Leader of the Elite Army Pirating #Captain of the Midnight Avenger England #Field Marshall of the British Army #Leader of the British Elite Unit #Captain of the HMS Avenger Switzerland #Minister of Defense #Duke of Graubünden #Captain of the Avenger Minecraft #Skin - Vash the Stampede Star Wars: The Old Republic Star Wars: The Old Republic is the third game the Emperor has played. Kwagar Kwagar is the main for the Emperor on Star Wars: The Old Republic. Names #Actual Name - Kwagar #Role Play Name - Kwagar Ocata Race #Game Race - Human #Brother of Chaos race - Demon Levels #Actual Level - 12 The Force #Chosen Path - Dark Side #Teir - Dark Side Teir 1 #Light Side - #Dark Side - Guild #Guild Name - The Grand Empire #Guild Rank - Guildmaster (Emperor for now, but still the leader) Companions The Compainions of the Emperor. Khem Val #Name - Khem Val Titles Unlocked #Kwagar (No Title) #Apprentice Kwagar Role Play #Apprentice - Ravenberryl #Imperial Ranks ##Emperor of the Empire ##Dark Lord of the Sith Firefall Firefall is a game currently being Bata Tested by the Emperor. Kwagar The main character of the Emperor on Firefall. Names #Actual Name - Kwagar #Roleplay Name - Kwagar Ocata Battleframe #Primary Battleframe - Recon (Sniper) (Starting Battleframe) #Battleframe 2 - Assualt (Not Active Yet) #Battleframe 3 - Role Play The roleplay the Emperor is involved in. Imperial #Emperor of the Empire Other #Chosen Bounty Hunter #Assassin Planet Side 2 Planets Side 2 is a game between 3 warring factions. KwagarOcata The First Character of the Emperor. Name #Actual Name - KwagarOcata #Roleplay Name - Kwagar Ocata Level #Battle Rank - 3 Photo Gallary IMG_0991.JPG|Kwagar in his form Date_Masamune_by_Froitz.jpg|Kwagar as Boss Masamune Date.Masamune.(Sengoku.Basara).240.322905.jpg|Kwagar as Boss Masamune 2 Date.Masamune.(Sengoku.Basara).full.284040.jpg|Kwagar as Boss Masamune 3 .Emperor Kwagar.jpg|Emperor Kwagar Ocata Player Card Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Online Category:Person Category:Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:Minecraft Category:Firefall